Stay With Me , Please
by Anak singkong
Summary: Kesalahanku membuatmu meninggalkanku . Aku hanya seorang manusia bodoh , but i love you . Tapi kau meninggalkan sebuah jejak , jejak yan kusebut sebagai bayangan . Bayangan masa lalu kita yang indah itu sirna . AKu hanyalah seorang makhluk naif yang menginginkanmu . So Stay With Me , Please . Alert : Gak pandai bikin summary / NaruSaku / AU / OOC/ TYPO / Gak berkualitas / DLDR
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Hallo semua , bertemu lgi dengan saya makhluk newbie . Panggil saja saya Anak Singkong . Saya kesini membawa fanfic baru yang terinspirasi dari salah satu _youtube cover artist_ favorit saya , Samuel Tsui a.k.a Sam Tsui . Btw , saya bukan maniak NaruSaku yaaa , aslinya saya suka pairing SasuSaku . Tapi ya sesekali pakai pairing yang bukan favorit xD

Buat fanfic swear it again , mungkin akan saya ubah total , Tapi belum sekarang , karena saya coba fokus dulu ke fanfic yang ini xD

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pergi dari sini" Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan wajah yang sangat marah . Sang lelaki bermata blue sapphire itu hanya terdiam dan menunduk . Tentu saja semua ini salah lelaki itu , dia berselingkuh dengan gadis berambut indigo itu , namun gadis indigo itu mencium bibirnya tepat di depan Sakura , sebelum mengakui perselingkuhan yang mereka lakukan . Sang lelaki itu hanya berkata pelan,"Saki-chan,Gomen aku menya-","Kamu hanya pembohong , pembual , dan tukang selingkuh! Tiada maaf bagimu!" teriak sang gadis yang dipanggil saki itu,"dan panggil aku haruno-san,Naruto-kun," Ujar gadis bermata emerald itu . Sang lelaki berambut pirang yang biasanya tersenyum ini tertunduk,"Sakura-chan , a_" , " PANGGIL AKU HARUNO-SAN!" Bentak wanita itu sebelum ia berkata hal yang paling menyakitkan di hati seorang gitaris Konoha Justice itu , "jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi . KITA PUTUS!" Teriak sang gadis –yang tak lain adalah penyanyi solo yang tengah naik daun itu- sambil membnting pintu rumah dari luar . Sang lelak hanya berlari , lalu membuka pintu . Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah mobil sport berwarna merah pergi,bersama cinta pertama sang lelaki …..

**Stay with me , please **

**(inspired from : Sam Tsui – Shadow and Sam Tsui - Naive )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**Rated : T (maybe)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort **

**(maybe) Two Shot or Three shot**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),Abal-abal,EYD gagal,Romance tak berkualitas,gak ada feels yang berkualitas , dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

_"Damn,kejadian dua minggu lalu itu lagi,"_ ujar sang gitaris Konoha Justice itu , apalagi saat ia melihat lelaki rambut merah –keyboardist band Konoha Justice- itu masuk . Yap , Sasori Akasuna sedang diisukan dekat dengan Sakura Haruno,gadis berambut merah muda dan mata hijau emerald , yang tak lain tak bukan mantan Naruto Uzumaki . Kiba sang Drummer yang mengerti perang dingin antara Sasori dan Naruto langsung berdehem saat Sasori menatap tajam lelaki berambut pirang alias Naruto . Namun yang harusnya dielakkan malah tak terelakkan , secara mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba Naruto meninju wajah Sasori sambil mengngkat kerah bajunya,_"KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU AMBIL SAKURA DARIKU!"_ Teriak Naruto,Sasori yang kaget tetap kalem sambil menjawab,_"memangnya kenapa? Toh Sakura yang mendekatiku,dan asal kau tahu saja rubah,aku baru saja berpacaran dengannya,KE-MA-RIN,"_ Pernyataan itu sontak mengagetkan sang vokalis serta bassist,Sasuke dan Sai,dan tentu saja Naruto Uzumaki . Namun Kiba tidak kaget , karena dia melihat Sasori menembak Sakura . Semuanya menjadi hening,Sasuke yang menghafal sifat sahabatnya menghela nafas . Lalu Naruto memecah suasana itu dengan perkataan yang mengejutkan mereka semua , lalu semuanya menjadi buruk .

"_Kabar gembira untuk kita semua , penyanyi solo muda yang terkenal dengan hits lagu 'Sakura's Blossom' , yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno baru saja melepas kejombloannya dengan memacari keyboardist Konoha Justice , Sasori Akasuna . Namun hal ini seperti pedang bermata dua , mengingat dua minggu lalu Sakura baru saja putus dengan Naruto Uzumaki,gitaris dari band yang sama dengan Sasori . Dan puncaknya terjadi kemarin , dalam konferensi pers yang diadakan besar – besaran di Tokyo Justice Hotel Press Room , Naruto Uzumaki secara resmi memutuskan keluar dari Konoha Justice . Namun para Narutoku tak perlu takut , Naruto sendiri akan melakukan debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo dalam Dream Concert yang diadakan 2 minggu lagi , dimana disitu sekaligus debut dari duet SasoSaku yang akan membawakan lagu 'I'm yours' . Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dikabarkan akan mengcover lagu dari salah satu Youtube Artist jebolan Glee , yaitu Sam Tsui . Itu saja yang bisa saya kabarkan . Saya Yamanaka Ino dalam acara Gosip Tokyo "_

Sasuke menghela nafas , dia tentu saja tahu apa akibat dari keluarnya Naruto dari Konoha Justice . Yang pertama , Konoha Justice akan kehilangan 25% fansnya , yang tentu saja seorang _Narutoku_ (sebutan para fans Naruto) . Yang kedua , Sasuke harus mencari gitaris dengan suara sebagus Naruto . Karena cirri khas dari konsep Konoha Justice adalah dimana semua anggotnaya dituntut untuk bernyanyi sebaik vokalisnya . Yang terakir , dia harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil , dimana dia dengan Naruto lah yang membuat Konoha Justice menjadi sukses . apa yang harus Sasuke sesali dimana dia juga ikut serta dalam keluarnya Naruto , dimana dialah yang memilih memasukkan Sasori dalam Konoha Justice , padahal Naruto lebih memilih Gaara Sabaku , yang kini cukup sukses di Sunagakure dengan band Sabaku . Sasuke bingung , dia ingin sekali keluar , tapi dia teringat janji yan ia buat ke Naruto saat Naruto akan kluar studio Konoha Justice,"jadikan Konoha Justice sukses tanpaku," .

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki sedang berada di danau , sudah 3 hari lagi dia menuju debut solonya . Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semuanya , tentu saja agar dia tidak emngecewakan fansnya . Sudah hampir sebulan sejak ia kehilangan Sakura , tapi masih saja dia mengkhayalkan wanita itu . Naruto memejamkan mata , merasakan semilir angin sebelum seseorang memanggilnya , _"Naru-chan , ini ramen kesukaanmu . Aku yang buat lhoo,"_ Naruto kaget , _" Saki- Ah,lagi-lagi aku mengkhayalkan dia . Harusnya aku tidak boleh memikirkan dia , dia milik seorang Sasori,"_ ujar Naruto tertunduk saat menoleh kesamping , sudah kesekian kalinya dia seperti ini . Satu hal yang Naruto sesali , saat Sakura pergi , ia meninggalkan sesuatu yag sangat – sangat penting dan menyakitkan . Naruto menghela nafas , Sakura meninggalkan sebuah bayangan , bayangan akan masa lalu yang indah dan penuh romantisme , dan bayangan sirna mereka akan masa depan yang penuh pengharapan . Yang paling menyakitkan , Sakura meningalakn sebuah bayangan di hati Naruto , bayangan yang takkan pernah hilang di hati seorang Naruto Uzumaki .

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Mari kita rayakan mimpi kita dalam Dream Concert , menampilkan 7 penyanyi dan band solo terbaik hasil voting anda semua . Kita akan menyaksikan Sabaku Band , Tiga Diva , duo Pain – Konan , Hyuuga's Sister . Daaaan tentu saja yang mendapatkan voting 3 besar tahun ini , kita sambut TOBI , SAKURA HARUNO , SERTA NARUTO UZUMAKI! " _ para penonton langsung bersorak mendengar ketujuh penyanyi dan band tersebut . Bagaimana tidak , ketujuh band ini adalah band – band tenar . Sabaku Band adalah band yang mampu mendapatkan _pop and rock top 100 band in the world _ dengan peringkat 53 . Tiga Diva,siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Mereka adalah penyanyi yang tak penah dimakan usia , Tsunade – Mei Terumi – dan Kurenai meski sudah kepala 4 dan 5 pun masih _hot _dan _sexy ,_ membuat para lelaki tekuk lutut pada mereka .

Selanjutnya adalah pemenang _Best Newcomer _di Tokyo's Music Award , Pain dan Konan . Duo yang ngehits dengan lagu 'Aishiteru,Baka' ini mampu menjadi pendatang baru tersukses kedua yang masuk dalam dream concert , setelah Konoha Justice melakukannya 3 tahun lalu . Hyuuga's sister lain lagi , duo yang ngehits dengan lagu 'I hate you' ini menjadi pemenang di Tokyo's Music Award dalam kategori _Best Duet _ini mampu menunjukkan sisi girly mereka dalam setiap lagu , itu yng menjadi ciri khas mereka .

Mari kita membahas tiga besar , yang pertama Tobi , rapper yang lagunya sering ngehits di seluruh dunia ini sudah 4 kali mencicipi _dream concert_ selama 7 tahun perjalanan karirnya . Tobi yang ngehits lewat lagu 'War because of love' 5 tahun yang lalu ini akan mencicipi _dream concert_ kelimanya tahun ini . Lalu Sakura Haruno , penyanyi yang naik daun ini akhirnya mendapat kesuksesan setlah 3 tahun karirnya , lagu 'Sakura's Blossom' ciptaan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura sesukses ini di Jepang , bahkan menggebrak dunia dengan lagu 'Why don't you kill me?' yang baru dia rilis 3 bulan lalu . Naruto Uzumaki sukses menrebut tangga pertama setelah mendapat voting yang sangat tinggi , menjadikan dia satu – satunya penyanyi yang justru akan melakukan debut di tempat impian jutaan penyanyi berpengalaman , _Dream Concert ._

"_kita sambut,guest star kita…. Band yang sukses menggebrak dunia di debut mereka 3 tahun lalu , seluruh albumnya mendapat platinum award dan berbagai award lainnya , Meski sedikit terguncang dengan keluarnya salah satu personilnya . Berduet dengan Shino Aburame , king of Japanese rap . Ini dia kita sambut…. KONOHA JUSTICE!" . _ketika nama band itu disebutkan , semua orang teriak sekuat hati mereka . terutama para fangirl ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang justru keluar dari kerumunan penonton, dan tentu saja keebohan tidak dapat dihindari . Untung saja Sasuke dengan cepat naik keatas panggung .

Konoha Justice membuka acara dengan lagu hits mereka _'I love my bestfriend' _lalu disusul oleh Sabaku and dengan _'Sand of Love' _ dan tiga diva mengguncang _dream concert_ dengan lagu _'I am a sexy girl' _. Belum selesai , penonton kembali disuguhkan romantisme ketika Sakura dan Sasori menyanyikan lagu dari Jason Mraz , '_I'm yours'_ yang membuat setiap mata terpana dengan keromantisan mereka , apalagi diakhir lagu Sakura diberi ciuman lembut dari Sasori . Naruto merasa panas , seketika dia jatuh ketika Sakura dan Sasori berciuman , air mata Naruto masih mampu ia bendung , "Saki-Chan , ini sakit . " dia merasa lemas , tubuhnya tak mampu berdiri lagi . Ingin rasanya dia kesana dan menampar Sasori , tapi tak mungkin ia lakukan . Lalu duo Pain – Konan makin membuat malam menjadi roamntis dengan lagu _'two of us' _.

Hyuuga Hinata sedang dekat _backstage_ ketika ia melihat Naruto Uzumaki , sang lelaki pujaannya , sedang bersedih . Hinata yang merasa sedih pun memutuskan untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Naruto saat ia tampil dengan Hanabi nanti .

Yap , kejutan kembali terjadi di _dream concert_ . Shikamaru Nara , gitaris baru dari Konoha Justice secara mengejutkan menembak Temari Sabaku . Dan jawabannya justru lebih mengejutkan , ketika Temari mengakui Shikamaru Nara adlaah _first love_ Temari saat ia SMA . Ya , pasti jawabannya sudah bisa kalian tebak,bukan?

Acara selanjutnya adalah Hyuuga's Family menyanyikan lagu baru mereka '_i will be always there' _. Lagu yang sangat romantis ini bertambah romantic ketika Hyuuga Hinata , mengatakan suatu hal yang menggegerkan satu dunia , "_Naruto-Kun,mohon jangan bersedih di belakang sana . Kami tahu , kami tahu kau sedang sakit . Kumohon jangan menangis Naruto , bukankah kamu pernah berjanji kepada aku dan Sasuke bahwa kamu takkan pernah nagis karena gadis,bukan? Kuatlah Naruto ,I'll always be ther for you , cause I love you , Naruto Uzumaki," _perkataan yang lembut dan penuh perasaan itu sukses membuat ribuan penonton terlarut dalam kesedihan . Naruto yang berada di _backstage _menahan tangisnya karena Hinata . Sungguh , Naruto sangat – sangat ingin menangis , tapi demi persahabatan yang ia jalin dengan Hinata dan Sasuke , ia takkan menangis .

-Sakura's POV—

"_cih , paling Cuma acting belaka . dasar penggoda cowok , dasar gatel_," ucap innerku . Ya , sesungguhnya aku merasa jijik dengan kelakuan indigo berdada gemuk itu . Dia benar – benar menjijikan! Sudahlah menganggu hubungan orang , pakai nembak Naruto lagi .

Seketika aku menghela nafas , berpikir jernih . Aku sudah benar – benar melupakan Naruto , tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sakit ketika Hinata menyebut kata – kata romantic ke Naruto . tak mungkin aku cemburu , aku kan sudah punya _red prince_ ku .

-Normal POV—

Sasuke terus memandangi lagu yang akan Naruto bawakan , dia yakin pasti Naruto akan mengatakan seluruh hatinya dalam lagu seperti ini . Yang ingin Sasuke tahu , akankah Naruto sanggup membawakan lagu seperti ini? Sepertinya Sasuke akan tahu nanti

Naruto menghela nafas sangat dalam , dia sudah bertahan sekuat dia , tapi kemudian dia tersenyum palsu dan berkata , "Semoga aku berhasil,"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Yo minna , gimana fanfic ini? Gomen kalau kurang bagus ceritanya . Saya hiatus setahun karena sibuk xD dan juga untuk mempelajari cara nulis fanfic yang baik xD . Okay buat yang ngeflame , please jangan hal-hal sepele kek pairingnya kok NaruSaku,kalau bisa flamenya membangun ;) . buat _point of view_ itu saya gak pandai2 banget sihh , jadi gomen kalau salah . Author juga lagi belajar buat cerita rated M , tapi keknya gak tahun ini deh ngepostnya .

In the end,review?


	2. Chapter 2 - The End?

Yo minna , Anak Singkong kembali . ini fanficnya ending , gomen kalau jelek .

coman pengennya dilanjutin , tapi kalau mood ama banyak yang lihat . wkwkwk

yo

.

.

.

.

.

"Marilah kita sambut _Zeus of rap_ Jepang , Tobi!" Si _rapper_ unik itu keluar dengan topeng dimana kita hanya bisa melihat 1 matanya . Sorot mata '_Tobi a good guy_' tidak ada lagi , dia baru saja melihat Kakashi Hatake menghancurkan karir wanita impiannya , Rin . Sekarang Rin hilang entah kemana . LAgu yang ditampilkan rapper ini sangatlah emosional , '_sorry and forgive' _seakan – akan menunjukkan seluruh emosi dalam rapnya . Setelah penampilan emosional itu , giliran Sakura pun tiba , namun Sakura merasa ada yang ganjil akan perasaannya , perasaan yang tak bisa ia mengerti .

**Stay with me , please **

**( inspired from : Sam Tsui – Shadow and Sam Tsui – Naive )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**Rated : T (maybe)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort **

**Two Shot**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),Abal-abal,EYD gagal,Romance tak berkualitas,gak ada feels yang berkualitas , dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke panggung . Tiba – tiba dia menyatakan akan meng_cover_ lagu dari Samuel Tsui . Hal ini tentu saja membuat kaget semua orang . Lalu Sakura mulai bersenandung;

**SAKURA'S POV**

"_The sky looked blue to me  
Guess I just couldn't see"_

Khayalanku pun mulai beranjak di hari perpisahanku dengan si pirang , dimana perasaan hatiku berasa hancur , merasa hampa telah dicurangi .

_"The writing on the wall, how could I know  
I was about to fall, well here I go"_

Semua perasaan yang dia berikan padaku , terasa palsu saat itu , Aku tidak boleh bersedih! Tapi hatiku makin melayang dan makin melayang . Aku hanya bisa menangis dan nyaris bunuh diri di rumah mantannya , jika tidak diselamatkan Sasori . Aku benci Naruto !

_"Your smile was just a poker face  
Said I could never be replaced"  
_

Masih terbayang di otakku , betapa manis senyuman lelaki Uzumaki itu . Tapi semua itu palsu! Naruto melakukan senyum palsu! Naruto tak pernah tersenyum padkau , dia tukang selingkuh berandalan! Dia tak peduli rasa sakitnya . Dia berbohong bahwa aku hanyalah untuknya dan takkan terganti . Aku benci Naruto!

"_I guess you told a lie, said we'd always be  
Together, you and I, but suddenly"_

Naruto selalu berbohong padaku Selama ini , _i hate him!_ Kenapa , kenapa hal itu terjadi , padahal besok akan ada acara lamaran darinya , ini sakit ! Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi

_"You say there's a tear  
Caught me unprepared"_

Naruto menangis , tapi aku tak yakin dia bersedih , aku belum siap meninggalkan Naruto (suara Sakura masih bagus meski matanya sudah menunjukkan air mata mengalir dari pipinya)

_"Next time warn me before  
I find my heart on the floor  
Should have known that I don't like surprises, baby"_

Bisakah kau memberikanku sinyal jika bosan denganku,Naru-Chan! Damn , Aku tidak boeh nangis (air mata Sakura mengalir terus,suaranya masih baik) . HAtiku hancur berkeping – keeping , aku tak suka kejutan seperti ini .

"_Cause I'm still feeling it hard  
Caught me way off guard  
Why am I the last to know,"_

Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya aku! Aku berusaha bahagia dengan Saso-kun , tapi aku tak sanggup! Kenapa , kenapa seluruh Jepang telah mengetahui perselingkuhan itu dan aku baru tahu , kenapa tak kau bilang langsung ! Ini terlanjur sakit . (suara Sakura mulai sedikit terisak , tapi masih menyanyi)

"_When baby all I'm asking for is  
Gimme a heads up, won't you, won't you  
Gimme a heads up, oh  
Gimme a heads up, gimme a heads up  
Before you tear me down_"

Aku taks anggup berkata – kata lagi , kau bahkan tak memberikanku satupun kesempatan , kau langsung membuatku bersedih saat itu . Tangisanku sudah tak bisa kubendung . (Sementara itu , Naruto yang menonton mengehela nafas)

_"Too late, it isn't fair  
Came straight from out of nowhere"_

Ini gak adil , kenapa kamu baru bilang setelah aku telah mencintaimu speenuh hatiku?! KENAPA , Kenapa Naruto? (suaranya Sakura masih agak stabil , tapi dia sudah terlihat menangis)

_"Don't even get the chance to play my part  
Come from behind and smash my fragile heart"_

Semuanya untukmu Naruto , pacaran kita itu hanya untukmu . Aku memberikanmu semuanya , Aku yang membuat _Konoha Justice_ Berjaya! Lalu kenapa,kenapa kau menusukku dari belakajng ? Aku membencimu… (Sakura suaranya mulai menghilang , tangisnya sangat pecah)

_"You say it's for the best  
That way you get it over fast"_

Backsound bersuara , seketika pula aku tersentak . Apa daku yang salah? Apa aku yang salah meninggalkan Naruto secepat itu ? Aku makin menangis , tapi aku harus selesaikan lagu ini .

_"It's just a little rip when you catch me blind  
You pull the band-aid quick but baby I  
Still don't see the tear  
But you're sure it's there"_

Kenapa , kenapa kau membuatku buta dengan cintamu? Lalu setelah aku menyakitimu , kenapa kamu masih mau mengobati hatiku (melihat Sasori)

_"Next time warn me before  
I find my heart on the floor  
Should have known that I don't like surprises, baby"_

Sakura tercengang , tiba – tiba dia melihat Sasori , pacarnya . Sedang asik berciuman dengan Ino , sahabatnya . Hidupnya kosong , dia ambruk . Ingin rasanya dia bunuh diri saat itu , namun seseorang datang , seseorang yang sedang Sakura tangisi . DIa melanjutkan lagunya , melihatnya saja membuat Sakura bergidik .

-**END OF SAKURA'S POV**—

Lagu itu belum selesai dinyanyikan , namun akhirnya diselesaikan oleh lelaki ini . Ya , Uzumaki Naruto menunjukkan perasaannya ke kekasih , maksud saya mantan kekasihnya . Dia memegang Sakura , membuatnya berdiri , lalu yang dia dapatkan sangat mengejutkan . Tamparan keras Sakura membuatnya kaget , "Pergi , pergi!" Ucap Sakura dengan isakan deras . Naruto pun pergi , tapi dia berkata , "Kalau nanti kau mencariku , carilah aku di laut tempat kita pertama kita bertemu , besok jam 12 siang," . Naruto pun menghilang .

Acara itu selesai dengan sangat mengejutkan , lalu Sakura pulang . Hinata yang melihatnya bergumam , "salahku," .

Paginya , Sakura terbangun dan membaca sebuah catatan ;

"_Sakura , Naruto tak pernah mau selingkuh denganmu . Ciuman itu murni aku yang menciumnya , dia menolakku . Dia benar – benar mencintaimu , maaf aku menghancurkannya . Aku mohon Maaf ._

_Hinata Hyuuga"_

"Cih , siapa yang mau percaya pembual itu?"Ucap Sakura , lalu sepasang mata Raven mengaggetkannya , muncul di depan pintunya saat ia membuka pintunya," Cih," Decihnya setelah ia melempar foto – foto , Sakura kaget , ia tak percaya ,"Sa Sa So-chan pa pa pacaran de dengan Ino?" . Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar , Sakura pun berlari , mengejar cintanya itu .

Sudah jam 12 lewat 20 menit . Sakura baru aja mencapai kapal yang dimaksud Naruto , namun dia tak melihat Naruto . Dia menoleh – noleh namun tidak menemuinya , lalu dia merasakan harum itu , harum Naruto . Kapal itu telah mencapai tengah laut , ketika Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto , Dia sudah memikirkannya matang – matang , dia sudah yakin kali ini . Yang dia pikirkan adalah bersama Naruto , harum parfum ini tak bisa ia lepaskan . Sakura tersenyum , Naruto pun tersenyum , kamera sedang menyiarkan siaran langsung kejadian ini . Naruto bertanya dan melamar Sakura,"_will you marry me?_" Sakura tersentak , lalu menjawab…

"Naru-chan,gomen , aku kesini untuk berkata kita tidak bisa bersama," Naruto terdiam , Sakura tersenyum . Dia sadar dia menyakiti Naruto terlalu dalam , dia takut terjadi lagi . Naruto hanya tersenyum , semua penonton kaget . Naruto memberi kotak cincinny ake Sakura ," peganglah," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum . Lalu , Naruto melompat ke tengah laut itu .

Sakura tak percaya ,dia langsung mengejar Naruto . Tapi banyak orang menahannya , Sakur amenangis sejadi-jadinya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Uzumaki Naruto , mantan gitaris Konoha Justice resmi dianggap meninggal bunuh diri , setelah pencarian 2 minggu . Naruto melompat diri karena cintnaya ditolak oleh haruno sakura , seorang penyanyi muda yang hidupnya hancur karena kejadian ini . Sudah 2 minggu Sakura tidak keluar dari kamar . Para Narutoku turut serta menyalahkan Sakura karena hal ini , semoga Sakura bisa tenang menghadapi cobaan ini ."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

Is this The End?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BTW judul lagunya itu Heads Up . Jadi ini ceritanya dari shadow ama Naive , cuman yang Naive gak nampak banget xD .Dan ini fanfic terjahanam kenya ,jelek D

Jaa , review ...


End file.
